


saints 'n sins

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, M/M, No one is surprised, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Top Choi Soobin, beomgyu lives in soob's mind rent free, pretty yeonjun is a mf whore, priest's son yeonjun, sfw oomfs sorry me whore knee, sfws suck a dick nvm, yeonjun is a WHORE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Soobin sputters. "You're the priest's son and you know how to give ablowjob?""Well," Yeonjun says dryly. "I dabble."[Alternatively: Soobin's late night fantasies are somewhat true. And maybe, just maybe, Yeonjun is an even bigger slut than Soobin dreamed.]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: simp for yeonjun [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	saints 'n sins

**Author's Note:**

> drink waaAWAAA
> 
> sfws suck a dick, nsfws heres a hug 🥺💞💖💕💓🥺💗💕💗🥺💗💞💓💞💗🥺

_"You fall through the trees_   
_And you pray with your knees on the ground_   
_For the things that you need_   
_With your lust and your greed weighing down."_

**_[_ Willow Tree March — The Paper Kites _]_**

It's a fantasy, what Soobin thinks of late at night. An impossible, unreachable, untouchable fantasy that fills his thoughts filthily, that makes his heart beat faster and his mind race a thousand miles an hour.

Yeonjun, is the source of that fantasy.

Yeonjun, coincidentally, is also the priest's son. A son of purity and innocence reflected in the shining pools of his eyes when he gets on his knees to pray.

Soobin shuts his eyes, cursing himself for finding that particular image _hot._ Something about seeing Yeonjun on his knees though, head bowed, lips moving silently as he begs for forgiveness and for mercy, gets Soobin going.

His hand creeps to his waistband, dipping lower until he's fisting his cock, a low moan stuck in his throat as he thinks about Yeonjun, head bowed for another reason. One not quite as holy as the priest would like.

Lips wrapped around Soobin's cock, hands in his lap as he whimpers and gags. His rose petal lips red and bruised as Soobin kisses him senseless. _Fuck, I'm screwed,_ Soobin thinks as he jerks himself off. His whole body alight with the kind of fire he only feels when he sees Yeonjun's head tilted back as he dances in the rain.

He thinks of Yeonjun, eyes starry as he begs for something other than mercy, lips pouting as he clasps his hands and his long legs swing over Soobin's lap. _"Pretty please? Will you fuck me Soobin? Fill me up until all I can think about is your big, fat cock in me?"_

His hand works faster on his cock, thumb digging into the slit as he lets his mind wander further. Yeonjun, bent over one of the benches in the cathedral. Yeonjun, sobbing as he asks for more, hands clawing at Soobin's sheets as Soobin fucks him stupid.

He cums to the image of Yeonjun on his back, big, pretty eyes full of tears as he asks,

_"Will you ruin me?"_

Soobin is going to hell. 

Yeonjun is not.

It's pretty simple, the science of it. (Or is it the math? Soobin was never any good at either, anyways.) Yeonjun is pure, untouched, pretty little innocence all wrapped up in a matching bow, ready to be unpacked as soon as he's sent to heaven.

The world has declared it so, and Soobin has no business arguing with the universe's decisions. So he spends his days scrolling through instagram, fantasizing about the (never coming) day that Yeonjun will smile _that_ smile at Soobin and the barrier breaks.

In a deeper part of his mind, he hears Beomgyu's amused chuckles. "Keep _dreaming._ "

(Fuck Beomgyu.)

Soobin is so, _so_ fucked. 

He stands in front of the church Yeonjun attends every sunday, his hands in his pockets, his cheeks flushed as his mind travels to the gutter. He imagines god shaking a finger at him, his eyebrows set in a frown, unseen face raging with disapproval. 

But then again, Soobin thinks as he watches, enamored, as Yeonjun comes out of the church looking bright eyed and happy, it is _so_ worth it.

People trail out, trickle turning into sea, and Soobin loses sight of Yeonjun.

He stands there for maybe fifteen minutes, looking like an _idiot,_ and barely notices the figure slinking towards him behind his back. "... Soobin?" Yeonjun mutters lowly as he taps Soobin on the shoulder.

The words startle a small shriek from Soobin, who pretends his voice didn't hit higher notes than Beyoncé in halo. "H-hey." He says breathlessly, all too aware of his sweaty palms and his hunched shoulders and the way his hair is sticking up in a very _unattractive_ manner.

Yeonjun smiles at him, a small, wistful thing that does something to Soobin's dick. "Didn't know you came to church." He says, amusement coloring his tone. His head tilts slightly, his eyes blink wide, and all Soobin can think about is a bed, some sheets, and a _lot_ of screaming each other's names.

"I don't." Soobin admits, his cheeks going red. "I came to uh, see you."

Yeonjun's eyes go even wider, big and pretty and wondering. "Shit, really?" He blurts out, high pitched and blushing as his eyes flicker back to the church. "Sorry, dad." He mutters, and Soobin resists the urge to coo. 

"Mhm." He hums with a jerky nod of his head, feeling oddly exposed as Yeonjun studies him, a wry grin forming on his lips as he notices _something_ in Soobin's eyes. The sudden feeling of _code red!!!_ strengthens. 

"It's more than that." Yeonjun says with ill contained glee. "You want to _fuck me,_ don't you?"

Oh crap. Shit on a stick. Unicorns riding dildos.

_He knows._

Soobin sputters. "You're the priest's son and you know how to give a _blowjob?_ "

"Well," Yeonjun says dryly. "I dabble." 

This is, as Soobin's inner Beomgyu so eloquently put it, a _bitchass kickass fuckin' dream_ _baby!_ Yeonjun, on his knees, behind a dark alley. Shit, this is _better_ than any wet dream Soobin has ever had. 

His hands tangle in Yeonjun's brightly dyed hair, breath catching in his throat when Yeonjun unzips his jeans and skims his fingers over Soobin's boxers. He's pretty sure his legs are trembling and his heart is beating too fast and _fuck they're actually doing this--_

Yeonjun makes quick work of Soobin's boxers too, pushing them down until all Soobin can feel is hot puffs of air against his cock, and spit filled palms wrapping around his cock. Jerking him off in quick strokes that make his hands tighten in Yeonjun's hair, gripping hard and pulling. Yeonjun lets out a breathless moan, and Soobin freezes.

 _God,_ he thinks with a filthy groan leaving his lips, _Yeonjun is a gift._ His eyes flicker up to meet Soobin's half lidded gaze, and a smirk briefly graces his lips before he's opening his mouth wide and sinking down on Soobin's cock, tongue pressing heavy against the underside of Soobin's cock.

 _Correction,_ Soobin tells himself, drunk on pleasure, _his mouth is a gift, straight from the heavens._ A few gasps leave his lips when Yeonjun's throat hums around his shaft, moans choked down wordlessly, lips red and shiny.

His pretty eyes closed, his cheeks flushed a vibrant red as he palms himself through his jeans, little muffled whimpers making Soobin wish he had his phone out right now. Recording the way Yeonjun forces himself down on Soobin's cock, gagging and choking and yet _not stopping at all._

He feels the way Yeonjun's mouth is hot, warm, wet with every cell in his body, feels the way his hands tug at Yeonjun's hair and _pull_ harshly. Feels the goosebumps rising on his arms as Yeonjun rolls his hips against his own hand, pretty sounds being swallowed back as he sucks Soobin off.

Yeonjun pulls off abruptly, his lips tilting up into a desperate smile that doesn't reach his eyes as Soobin gapes at him. He gets to his feet, wincing as his knees give a little, and stands nose-to-nose in front of Soobin. His cheeks are ruby red, his lips swollen and glistening with spit, and _fuck_ if it doesn't make Soobin's stomach do a somersault. 

"Soobin," Yeonjun whispers softly, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. "I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars."

Soobin sucks in a sharp breath. His head feels fuzzy, spinning out of control as his heart speeds up. Fluttering in his chest like a hummingbird's wings. "Okay." He says lowly, his voice trembling.

Yeonjun grins, relaxed and confident as he turns around and unbuckles his pants, sliding his jeans and underwear down to his knees. Soobin's heart nearly _stops_. He sucks in breath after breath, reminding himself that _yes this is real and I'm probably going to hell and fuck, do they have doughnuts in hell?--_

Yeonjun pulls Soobin closer, his breath hot, fanning across Soobin's mouth. Close enough that if Soobin tilted his head even slightly forward, they'd be kissing. "And now," Yeonjun says in a hushed voice. "You fuck me."

So he does, pressing Yeonjun hard against the dirty alley wall, sinking into him bit by bit, breathing so heavily he's sure they can hear him from two blocks away. "Oh my god," Yeonjun gasps out, and Soobin agrees. That pretty much sums up their whole predicament. _Oh my god._

"Fuck-- Soobin I-- Harder!" Yeonjun's voice goes high and breathy, his moans unabashedly loud. His face is turned away from Soobin, hands pressed against the wall, his back arching after every thrust of Soobin's hips. 

His own breathing is labored, hot and ragged as he fucks Yeonjun into high heaven and sweet hell. He's drunk on it -- on the way Yeonjun's body buzzes with heat and life, his hole clenching around Soobin's cock every time he pumps Yeonjun's dick with his hand. 

Yeonjun's hair bounces with every thrust, sweat dripping down his nape, onto his shoulders, down his back. Sobs clawing their way out of his throat with every cry of Soobin's name. It's _intoxicating,_ this illusion of power and control.

And he wonders. 

"You're always such a, _fuck,_ good boy. Aren't you Yeonjun? Praying to, _ah,_ your little god for mercy." His words are rushed, running into each other as Soobin clings to Yeonjun's hips, fucking him roughly, harshly. But Yeonjun keens as Soobin keeps talking. Like he's _enjoying_ being told how he's doing naughty, naughty things. 

"Everyone, _shit,_ thinks you're so _pure_." Soobin says with a groan, almost there _almostalmostalmost--_

His fingers dance on Yeonjun's back, tracing every ridge and curve, every little dip on his pale skin. His mind freezes for a little, and he commits to memory every tiny drop of sweat dripping down the arch of his back.

"But you're just a little _whore._ "

Yeonjun's back arches at that, his body jolting like he's been electrified, and Soobin sees the white on the wall briefly before he's cumming too, pumping load after load into Yeonjun's ass. His eyes wide as he sways on his feet.

The feeling. Oh _god,_ the _feeling._ His body buzzes and his mind feels strangely fuzzy and all in all he just feels so goddamned _good._ High and intoxicated on the buzz of sex with his longtime crush.

"Holy _shit._ " He mutters, and Yeonjun giggles. Completely out of it.

And Soobin thinks that maybe, just maybe, this won't be the last time they see each other.

(He is correct. They go on a date, and Soobin learns that Yeonjun likes puppies and skating and helps old ladies carry their groceries. He finds out that, _really,_ fate has a way of bringing the most unlikely people together.

And Soobin would tell everyone he's a keeper, if Soobin wasn't already keeping him.)

**Author's Note:**

> my name's li and i'm the leader of the bottom yeonjun ao3 tag revolution
> 
> [@milfcyj](https://mobile.twitter.com/milfcyj) is my twt if u wanna drop by <3 and yes i did deactivate ynjunwhore for reasons


End file.
